


Daydream Believer And The Homecoming Queen

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya and Katya get back together.AU. Both are single.





	Daydream Believer And The Homecoming Queen

“Katya...”

Nadiya smiles as she steps past Katya into the room, watching even as Katya locks them both into the room, she hasn’t had much time alone with Katya since they first gave in to how they felt, but now, here, she is free to spend time with Katya. 

“I’m so proud of you...”

Nadiya murmurs, moving to kiss Katya gently.

“My girl made it to the final...”

“You should be there too...”

Katya’s whisper is enough to melt Nadiya’s heart and she smiles. 

“I don’t mind darling, just make sure you win...”

Katya smiles softly, kissing her in reply.


End file.
